


A Rose By Any Other Name

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	A Rose By Any Other Name

"We're married now," Angela said, holding his hand as they lay in a motel bed together; she had her hair splayed against his chest, he played idly with the ends of her hair, weaving it between his fingers to form black stripes across his palm. "And we weren't even dating."

"Well, we did have that whole wedding planned," Hodgins said, flicking an end, "so I guess we just picked up where we left off without moving backwards any steps in the process."

"Thank you," she said, "because that's going to make me feel so much better when we have to tell everyone that we just got married."

"For what it's worth, I would have married you then, and I would marry you now all over again."

"We just got married six hours ago."

"I'll be saying that for the rest of my life. We're going to be renewing our vows fifty or sixty times."

"Do you want me to get a new dress for every vow renewal?"

"Who said anything about _dresses_? I was thinking we could go au natural next time. And every other time." At the expression on her face, he laughed. "Okay, maybe _some_ of them we could deign to put clothes on."

"Are you going to ask to know my real name now?" she asked. 

"Are you going to tell me?"

" _Maybe_ ," she said, "one day. Maybe."

"Well, I love you if you're Angela Montenegro-Hodgins, and I'll love you if your real name is Pixie Stick or Jamba Juice or whatever your father came up with. I love the person behind the name. Not the name itself." 

She laughed. "No, they're not _that_ bad. Well, I could have made Pixie work, I guess."

"You could make anything work if you wanted to. Rock the Pixie Stick, Angie."

"I'll pass," she said, "but I love you too, Jack Hodgins - if that's your real name. No matter if you're Jack or Tangerine Dream."

"We sound like we should be a psychadelic rock duo. Pixie Stick and Tangerine Dream."

"Rock on!" She turned over and pressed a kiss into the fine hairs of his chest. "We're going to make this work, aren't we?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
